


Suspicious

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [64]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Castles, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Mirrors, Pre-Canon, Underage - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: They forget all about their curiosity and boldness.





	Suspicious

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know the average temperature of the universe is just above absolute zero and it's getting colder,,,,,

 

064\. Suspicious

*

Euphemia's cunt lips appear as rosy-pale as the brocaded metal that details her handheld mirrors.

Lelouch holds one beneath to her, separating her thighs to glimpse how the reflected glass fogs to Euphemia's heat, as she pants and whimpers, bashfully trying to lower her pink-ribboned dress.

He understands Cornelia doesn't like how much time they spend together alone, despite having a soft spot for him. Lelouch doesn't like her either.

Not like his Euphemia, precious and lovely, warm when Lelouch holds the tip of his half-hard penis against her entrance. He rubs himself along her folds until she quivers and fusses, yelping when a runny, white substance squirts out of Lelouch, coating and oozing onto her hairy, pink cunt.

Lelouch's finger pushes some of it inside, wanting to feel her deeper the and slicker, hotter skin hidden to him. He does for another minute, prodding and touching before Euphemia loses interest, closing her legs and asking to visit with the hunting dogs.

He makes a show of rolling his eyes, before agreeing and watching Euphemia bounce gleefully on her heels, snatching Lelouch's hand.

They never speak of their exploration again, forgetting all about their curiosity and boldness.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
